


Changing it Up

by propika



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Vibrators, Voyeurism, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propika/pseuds/propika
Summary: Julian and Ding Dong get risky.





	Changing it Up

**Author's Note:**

> *ding dong voice* thrussy  
> friendship ended with pbjared now dingdulian is my best friend

Julian had mentioned it before while they were in bed.

“You know. We don’t do anything risky.”

“What do you mean?”

DD rolled on side to face Julian.

“Like. I don’t know. I feel we’re in sex rut.”

“I don’t think that can happen.”

“Well we don’t mix it up. It’s affecting me and I say we’re in a sex rut.”

“Sure Jules.”

DD reached over and pinched one of Julian’s cheeks. Julian started to turned red and shook his head.

“Nooooo. Stop that’s not fai-”

DD pinched his cheek again. Julian made a noise and sat up in the bed. He got his pillow and hit his boyfriend with it.

“Ow!”

“You deserve it,” Julian laid his pillow back down, and turned away from DD, ”see if I cuddle you tonight.”

DD felt the blanket being ripped from him.

“Julian.”

Julian made a fake snore noise. Oh wow.

“Jules. I’m cold.”

Julian kept fake snoring. DD finally gave up and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

 

“I have fixed our sex rut.”

“I, again, wasn’t aware we were or could be in one, but go ahead.”

It was a couple days after Julian first brought up the idea and threw a tantrum (DD was super cold the next morning). DD was making breakfast for the two of them. Julian was sitting on the counter nursing a cup of coffee.

“So. As you know, I have sex toys.”

“I bought some of them for you, I’m well aware.”

DD put a plate of eggs next to Julian. Julian took a piece but didn’t eat it yet.

“I was thinking. We could use one of those but not here, you get what I’m saying right?”

Julian put the piece into his mouth. DD blinked.

“You want to. Use one at uh, work?”

DD started to blush as he picked at his eggs.

“That would be. Risky.”

Julian was also blushing.

“You know. I kinda want you to take control. We are changing things up right?”

DD let out a soft ‘oh’.

“That sounds good.”

Julian looked over at DD.

“We don’t have to do it today! Uh, we do need so-”

DD pinched Julian’s cheek lightly.

“It’s fine. I’m glad to help your, uh, sex rut.”

Julian smiled.

“I’ll forgive you because you’re cute and you wanna fulfill my sexual fantasies.”

* * *

 

Chris thought Julian and DD seemed a little off today. Julian seemed to be fidgeting in his seat and DD constantly had his hands in his pockets.

“Julian?”

Chris cocked his head.

“You doing okay?”

“M’fine-mm!”

Julian flinched and his face became a bright shade of red. DD looked over at Julian.

“Yeah babe,  what’s wrong?”

DD was smiling. Julian glared at him.

“Nothi-mmmmh!-ng! It’s nothing!”

Chris wasn’t clueless. He knew something was going on between those two. But he didn’t know what.

“Julian, are you sure?”

“Yeah Jules, you don’t look so good.”

Julian was still a bright red.

“I. Yeah I’m cool.”

Julian’s voice was wavering. Chris also heard a faint buzzing noise from Julian. What the fuck was going on today.

“So we’re okay? We can record right?”

DD nodded and elbowed Julian. He shivered and then nodded as well. The trio went to work. It was a like any other recording, Julian squeaking, DD yelling and then Chris yelling back because goddammit DD he’s right about this, and some flirting. However, something did happen right before their break.

“DD.”

“Sup Jules?”

Julian put his head on DD’s shoulder.

“Why are you mean so meannn.”

Chris was too focused on the game for once that he didn’t notice DD put his hand down Julian’s pants.

“I’m not.”

Julian squirmed and the buzzing got louder. He also had to bite back a moan.

“Yeah-h, yo-u-mmh-are.”

“What are you two even doing?”

Chris still wasn’t looking at them, thank god, because DD was currently jacking Julian off in his jeans. Julian was sweating and gripping the couch for dear life.

“Couple things.”

Chris made a barf noise.

“Love? Gross.”

Julian gritted his teeth to speak.

“It’s pr-retty gross.”

Julian shifted in his seat to help DD get a better angle to help jack him off.

“I feel hurt Julian. Guess you’re not getting dinner tonight.”

“Wow. DD. Domestic abuse, not cool.”

Julian let out a nose between a groan and a laugh. Chris yelled because great he died. He put his controller on his lap.

“Ughhhhh.”

DD removed his hand from Julian’s pants as Chris paused the recording then whipped his head around.

“You guys wanna take a break?”

The couple nodded. Chris paused the game and got up and stretched.

“I’m gonna bother Ryan and Matt for food. You two settle your gross love spat.”

DD stuck his tongue out while Julian just cuddled into him. He didn’t think he could form a sentence at the moment with this vibrator buzzing in him.

* * *

 

“You look so good on your knees you know.”

Julian, who was currently preoccupied with sucking DD’s dick, moaned around it. The vibrator was still in his ass was at the highest setting was edging him closer to climax.

“You wanted this so badly didn’t you? You little slut.”

DD pulled on Julian’s hair, which made Julian look up at DD while he moaned. DD pushed into Julian’s mouth, fucking his face slightly, which Julian seemed to appreciate by pushing back into DD.

“Shit. Jules.”

DD let out a moan and gripped harder onto Julian’s hair.

“Fuck. Would you let me fuck you in front of Chris? You seemed to be eager to get off in front of him.”

Julian looked up at DD.

“Just ride me. You would look so good bouncing on my dick. You think Chris would enjoy the show? Maybe even Matt or Ryan?”

Julian was licking at the tip. Damn, this dirty talk was not helping his boner at all.

“You’d be a good slut for us right baby?”

DD pulled Julian off, the latter was drooling. Fuck that was hot.

“Come one baby tell me what you want.”

“Please…DD….can you uh..”

Julian looked to the side.

“Come down my throat…”

DD leaned down and kissed Julian’s forehead.

“Okay baby. Anything for my baby.”

Julian was pushed back onto DD’s dick. He let DD take control as he took out his dick and jacked himself off. Julian stated to synchronize his movements with DD’s thrusts.

“J-Jules..”

DD was close. He pulled Julian down to base and moaned as he came down his throat. Julian was right after as he came all over his hand and on some of the couch. Julian pulled away and caught his breath.

“DD. Help.”

DD lifted Julian off the floor and onto his lap. DD also grabbed the remote and turned it off.

“That better.”

Julian hummed and cuddled into DD’s chest.

“Hold still uh, gotta take it out.”

Julian put his hand on DD’s chest.

“S’fine. It’s nice if it’s not buzzing.”

Juilan sighed and kissed DD.

“You were…really good at that.”

“At what?”

“Like. Domming.”

DD put his head on Julian’s shoulder.

“I try. Trying to break the sex rut.”

Julian giggled. He then pinched DD’s cheek.

“What! Jules!”

“Yeah, not so cool on the other end. Isn’t it?”

The two looked at each other and laughed as they both coddled each other.

* * *

 

“Jesus it smells in here.”

Chris came back eventually. DD and Julian, (DD at least) tried to clean up the cum stains. It was mostly gone but the smell was still there.

“Maybe it’s you.”

“Oh fuck you too.”

Chris flopped on the couch. DD and Julian made sure to also sit close to the cum stain.

“You two still having boyfriend issues or…”

Julian smiled and waved his hand.

“No! It’s all good!”

Chris seemed to believe them and went to set stuff back up. DD wrapped his arms around Julian and whispered into his ear.

“Do you wanna continue this at home?”

“Don’t get your hopes up buddy.”

DD let out a defeated sigh as the trio finally got back to work minus secret sexy times.

**Author's Note:**

> thats a joke. strictly vanilla is still kicking my ass.


End file.
